The Renegade Doctor
by dfinkel70
Summary: When you join a organization to fight racism you sometimes question what your doing is right, and if that organization took something you created and intend on for an entirely different purpose, chances are you're not gonna be happy. twoshot set 2-3 years before RWBY. Rated T for swears, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**White Fang R &D facility-50 Miles from Vale**

"Doctor Virgo is everything alright, you seem a bit...on edge as of late".

"No, no I'm fine Captain sir, I just been a bit stressed out from the preparations I have to complete that's all".

Of course I wasn't fine, what doctor would be after finding out his months worth of research would go into making a terror weapon.

"Just make sure you have the samples ready by tomorrow, Adam really wants to see how effective your neuro-toxin is too humans".

"I'll pull an all night'er to make sure everything 100% complete".

"Whatever; see you back at the barracks virgin"

"it's Virgo"

"still means virgin" and with that he left.

When you spend weeks even months working on creating a toxin that can kill millions you sometimes tend to ask yourself, "at what cost?". I never intended for it to be used as a weapon, I originally planned to for home defense, but those bastards threw that plan under the bus. No, I can't let them have this kind of power. As much as I want the Faunus to strive for equality there are ways to do it that don't involve genocide. However, deleting the files on how to create said toxin and destroying the hard-drives wouldn't be enough since I already made over a dozen samples, I'll have to something more drastic. It didn't take me long before I found my answer. At the opposite end of lab stood four drums full of fire dust that we used for certain experiments. "I know what I must do".

It doesn't take a genus to know how explosives work, and fortunately it doesn't take a bomb expert to know how to set a remote detonation. I gave one last look at the whole lab and left with the detonator in my pocket, but Before I left to watch the "fireworks" I decided to acquire something for my own protection. This came in the form of a case I received on behalf of the facility when I first arrived. Being apart of the R&D team we received barely if not any combat training compare to our front-line counterparts. To makeup for this we were each given a "emergency combat kit" encase if Atlas ever tried to raid the facility. Grabbing my kit I took out the following items. A kriegmesser, a 45 cal pistol, and a nevermore mask which are used to instill fear.

"alright now I just have to make it past the entrance and no one will we the wiser".

"Hey doctor Virgo, I'm surprise to see you're still here, shouldn't you be back at the barracks like everyone else?" the guard asked as I pass him.

"Yeah I was just making sure the samples were ready for tomorrow, and know I'm just going to head out for a walk"

"alright y then, just make sure you watch out for those Grimm"

"Yeah I know"

Alright I'm almost in the clear. Now I just have to get to safe distance and-, "where do you think your going virgin". I froze in my tracks near instantly upon hearing the voice of one man who deliberately calls me virgin. Hesitantly I turned to face him "oh um, hi Captain I was just heading out to get some fresh air before heading back" It didn't take me long to notice the handle/hilt of a long-sword behind him. "Don't act like I don't know what you're going to do". Fuck he knows,

"how did you-"

"The security cams were on the entire time and I was alerted the moment they notice your actions were dubbed suspicious".

Crap how did I miss something that important and critical, wow I am a dumbass. "Now why don't you be a good little fox and hand over that detonator and I'll schedule your execution". Now did the weirdly lay back tone in his voice freak me out slightly, yes. In fact it always has. Did it deter me from finishing what needed to be stopped, no. Not even close. Feeling cocky I took out the detonator from my pocket and said "the only way your getting this detonator is by taking it from my cold, dead, hands".

"have it your way dead-man" said the lieutenant as he charged at me long-sword ready.

Reacting quickly I unsheathed my sword just in time to counter his attack. "Quicker reflexes than I expected doctor, and I thought this would have ended in five seconds" the Captain said still in a calm demeanor. I tried to force him back but he outmatch me in strength by a long shot. Feeling the pressure on me I jumped back ending the sword lock. The time would eventually succeed from 5 seconds to over 5 minutes, the sound of metal clinging against metal echoing threw the trees. Somehow I was lasting, but the question is, how much longer? I had to think of something fast, it's only a matter of time before he gets the upper-hand. If his aura wasn't so strong I could probably make a dent in him, unless I-.

Before I could continue thought process the Captain caught me off guard and kicked me into a tree, knocking the wind out me, and dropping my kriegmesser in the mix of it. "Ahh..fuck, I guess I have no choice". Glancing at my hands and legs I can already see it activating. "Well you were certainly more bite than bark". Looking up I see the Captain staring down on me. His sword pointed towards my face, "but no matter what your still a doctor going up against a man who trained for years to get to where he is now". I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do to him, almost.

"So, any last words before I consider your "resignation"

"yeah, look down"

"Huh?"

his eyes glance downwards and a look of disgust protrudes across his face. Below him a thick dark blue substance flowed around his feet and ankles. "Oh god really?!, you could have at least died with some dignity". Now was my chance, as he was distracted I sideswipe at his legs causing to slip and fall face first into my trap. I rolled out of the way, standing up I upholstered my pistol just as he started to recover.

"Congratulations, you've earn yourself a much slower painful death" the Captain said, his eyes beading with anger. "See you in the afterlife" he quipped as he started to run at me, his sword ready to kill me with an overhead strike. Hoping to stop him I quickly aimed my gun at him, close my eyes and fired 4 shots. Opening my eyes I immediately see the Captain laying on the ground in what I assume shear agony. Walking up to him I could plainly see look of pain and confusion sweeping across his face. "AHHUGH! what the fuck happened?!, how did that go threw my aura?!, What did you do?!".

"Well you see Captain" I said starring down on him. "You should be careful of what you step in, you never know what it could be". I said as I felt the substance receding back into me.

"Y-you h-have a s-semblance"

"That's right"

"How?!, when you first registered in you said you didn't have one"

"I did, but then I found out"

"F-found out what?"

"well you see Captain after doing some extensive research on the side I found out that everyone in remnant, Human or Faunus has a semblance"."however only around 5 to 7 percent of those will ever unlock theirs naturally, but I found a way to unlock it manually".

"i-impossible"

"with science and technology anything is theoretically possible". "Of course there were some side-effects that I later discovered such as occasionally vomiting blood, difficultly breathing, but the weirdest side effect by far is that my semblance also effects me as well, in other words if I didn't move out of the way earlier you would've crush my rib cage".

"W-wait is that why you p-past out weeks ago after receiving only mild burns"

"Oh that incident, yeah never let a grunt near hydrochloric acid when someones trying to figure out what their semblance does"

"You really are f-full of s-surprises Doctor"

"yeah, I suppose I am; unfortunately for Captain I think you and I both know what happens next" I said pointing my gun to his head.

"G-go ahead, it doesn't r-really matter in the end"

"However before I show some mercy in killing you I have to ask why"? "Why would you take something I made to protect us, and simply plan to use it for pure genocide?".

"Do y-you have any idea of what power you c-created". "A weapon so d-deadly that they'ed have to listen to our demands, if not well..imagine exposing that stuff in a kingdom like Atlas". He then began to smile as if he was witnessing a similar event occur, and he had a front row seat to see it all go down.

"and what about the peaceful Faunus who live there?" "what if they get accused for what we would have done?" I nearly shouted at him.

"F-Fuck'em, those who don't s-support our cause are all traitors in the end"

"I...I'm just at a loss for words, when I joined this organisation I knew death was gonna be involved, utilizing lethal force and such to show that we can defend ourselves, but the slaughter of innocents is not what I sighed up for". I pointed the gun to his head.

"Innocent?!", "their no better than those god damn Schnees, and if you think the centuries of Racism that has been brought upon us isn't justifiable for genocide then your no better yourself Virgi-".

I killed him before he could finish his remark. "It's Virgo" I muttered.

Reaching into my coat pocket I took out the detonator thankful that I didn't lose it in the fight. They will try to find me there's no doubt about that. It would be best for me to lay low for awhile. Looking back at the facility one last time I flipped the switch.

*Click*

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews**


	2. epilogue

It's been 3 days since the explosion. 3 days since I killed a man, well more like hundreds of men and women, and all I've been doing since then is wander. I didn't know where to go or who to go to. All I knew was that I needed to find a place where I can benefit both humanity and faunus, and help purged the world of extremist. It's not as easy as it sounds, especially when you been traveling through the forest 90% of the time in order not to get spotted.

Feeling as if my legs would snap off if I move another step, I collapsed onto one of the many trees, my face impacting the trunk "oww, fuck" I muttered to myself. Looking down I see how much 3 days of wandering has taken a toil on me. My clothes were all shriveled up from my pants to my coat. A trail of dried blood running down my coat from vomiting blood one of those 3 days. My hands and feet smeared with remnant's of my semblance. To say I looked disgusting would be more than appropriate.

Food, water, money, three things I didn't have. I didn't think this through in the long term did I. (Sigh) I guess I should just wait here for the Grimm to kill me. Sure Vale's 5 miles away but what are the odds of me getting a job? Not only that but there are bound to be Fang sleeper agent's stationed there. They see me, call it in, and next thing you know that fox who checked in that motel the day before never checked out.

"Maybe I should wait here and let a nevermore whisk me away, or have a deathstalker pluck my head off with it's stinger, or maybe-". Before I could come up with another insane way to die by Grimm a rather peculiar sight steals my interest. Rose petals, dozens and dozens or rose petals blowing through the wind. "Is there a giant rose garden near me?" looking behind the tree what I saw was definitely not a rose garden. Instead it was a girl, must've been at least thirteen, wearing a pretty large red cape for her size,and it looked like it was producing rose petals out of nothing. "Well that's a rather strange sight" I said under my breath, who was this girl and why is she out here? Hesitantly I got up and started walking towards her.

"Umm excuse me?" She nearly jumped before turning to face me.

"O-oh sorry you startled me" she responded in a rather shy tone.

"It's fine really, mind if I asked why someone like yourself is doing all the way out here?" She gestures towards a gravestone with a rose emblem on it.

"Oh...who was it?"

"My mother".

"I'm sorry for your loss" she must be not taking it well. "Well I'm just gonna go now, sorry to bother you".

"It's okay if you leave, most people find me socially awkward, I don't even really talk to a lot of people outside of my sister" she said in a much more cheery tone.

"I guess that one thing we have in common" maybe she's taking the death of her mother a bit better than I thought.

"So what's your name mister".

"Sark, Sark Virgo" I figured it was okay to tell her my real name since no one actually caused the explosion, from what I heard all the police knew was the cause, not the causer.

"So why are you out here Sark?"

"Well truth be told I'm out here because all I've doing for the past few days is wander, and hoping to find a place where I can't protect the innocent from the indecent".

"How about Beacon".

"Beacon?".

"You know the academy where men and women train to become valiant hunters, I plan on going there when I'm older".

"Oh, oh I'm not a hunt- wait you plan on going?"

"Yep, I'm currently training at Signal at the moment".

"No offense but you seem a bit, how do put this, a bit physically inept in terms of build". She pouts after I say this.

"Well while I lack in size and muscle, I move than make up it in speed!" In a blink of an eye the girl in front of me disappeared in a scurry of rose petals.

"Wha- where did you-?!"

"Behind you" sure enough I turn around and she's there behind me.

"Woah, how did you-".

"Like I said I'm fast".

"Let me guess, semblance?" She nodded rather enthusiastically.

"Yep, I also got a synthe I'm working on, it's gonna have a huge blade and also function as a 50. cal, It's gonna so cool when I done with it".

"Heh alright".

"So are you going to Beacon?"

"I..don't think so"

"Why not? being a hunter is like the coolest career ever".

"Well simply put I'm not really cut out for the hunter business, you may be younger than me but I can tell you probably have much more combat experience than me".

"Aw but you said you wanted help people, and hunters are the ultimate helpers"

"It's...hard to explain". I'm not sure if I should be vague about who I used to work for or not. She didn't seemed like the type of person to rate me out, so I guess it was okay to be a little less cautious when discussing my past, though just to be safe I won't say any names. "I used to work for a..group of people who said what I'd be doing would help some people greatly, however I found out not too long ago that what I was helping would cause the death of millions, something I refused to be apart of".

"Oh my, what did you do?"

"I'd rather not say anymore than I already have, but let's just say I prevented such a devastating event from happening"

"Wait wouldn't stopping such an event also mean you saved millions"

"I..I guess, but that's not the poin-"

"So in a way you did help people"

"that's not the point"

"then what is?"

"The point is I was tricked into thinking I was going to help and improve people's lives when in reality I was taking the life of others, look I have no doubt that the hunters that came out of Beacon have help and saved countless lives but I've known first hand that even the most charismatic organization, business, or whatever has done some form of shadiness at some point or another". The girl just stood before me in silent, her head laying low. Something tells me I might have struck a nerve. Feeling apologetic I knelt down to her height. "Look I'm not trying to say you shouldn't go far from it, It's just that if I ever decide to attend Beacon I want to know if their hearts are in the right place". She lifts her head up, looking straight into my eyes.

"My mother graduated from Beacon, and she was the nicest, most honest person I've ever known, if any hunter's heart was in the right place it was hers".

"I don't see what you're trying to say".

"What i'm trying to say is my mother was what every hunter strives to be, and with enough effort and spirit you could be that amazing, and you shouldn't judge Beacon just because you've had bad experience with whatever you were with before, give it a chance".

"(Sigh) you've got some charisma kid, that's a pretty useful skill to have; Tell you what I'll give Beacon a shot".

"Really!"

"Yes, thinking about it now Beacon might be the last chance I have to help those in need in a big way, and you're right I shouldn't t hold Beacon back because of the actions of some other organization, so yeah I'll go".

"AWESOME! it's so cool to know that someone with your attire will be going to attend, who doesn't love it when someone brings some irony into a Grimm fight". She pokes at my nevermore mask.

"Uhh...yeah, um I'm actually thinking of getting rid of this thing, I'm kinda worried people might get the wrong idea".

"Aww but it looks so cool".

"I'm sorry but I can't-". Before I could finish she looks up at me with a puppy dog-like expression. "Okay maybe I'll wear it while in the field, but not on campus grounds alright".

"YAAY!" She squeals in delight.

"(Sigh) well I should've probably get going now, Beacons a long walk from here, but before I go I have to ask, what's your name?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose".

"Well I hoped to someday see you at Beacon as well", and with that I headed off towards the general direction of the school. The saying goes that when one door closes another one opens, however you can never be sure if that door will open to something better, or worse. However one things for sure. That girl Ruby, even with the death of her mother, still had a heart of gold, albeit a bit innocent. Nevertheless seeing a human, hell anyone with that kind of spirit can fill a person with joy, purpose, reassurance, and most importantly hope, the latter being something I haven't felt in a long time.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this improved ending, let me know what you think and what I could improve on.**


End file.
